Balada Supir Angkot
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [KID'S AREA!] Pernahkah ongkosmu dirampas sama tukang angkot? Mungkin nasibmu mirip dengan Tenten.
**Balada Supir Angkot**

 **Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **(A/N: Asumsikan 1 ryo = Rp100,-)**_

Sepulang sekolah, Tenten dan beberapa sohibnya langsung cabut ke rumah. Tiada hari tanpa cerita di jalan. Sebab, tanpa cerita, semua akan terasa sunyi dan canggung. Karena hal ini pula, mereka selalu akrab saat pulang bersama.

Hari ini, mereka punya cerita juga. Kali ini tentang supir angkot. Bagaimana, ya, ceritanya?

Keluar dari gerbang, Naruto mencak-mencak. "Sial, tadi pagi, kembalianku hanya 10 ryo!" kesalnya, sambil mengacak rambut.

Tenten agak bingung. Ia pun bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau 10 ryo?"

"Aku kasih 50 ryo! Harusnya kembali 20 ryo, —ttebayoo!" jawab Naruto dengan raut menyesal. "Kita, 'kan, masih anak sekolah!"

"Hahaha," Lee tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. "Sabar, ya."

Naruto mendengus. "Sabar, sih, sabar. Tapi 10 ryo itu sangat berharga di saat-saat sekarang, —ttebayooo..." rengeknya.

Kiba berpikir sejenak. "Salahmu, kenapa nggak kasih uang pas saja?" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Kalau ada, pasti kukasih, Kiba no baka, —ttebayo!" Naruto tambah kesal.

"Hm, kau masih mending, Naruto," balas Tenten, misterius. "Kisahku lebih parah."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Begini..."

 **-Flashback-**

 _Suatu siang, Tenten pulang terlambat. Ia mendapat tugas khusus dari gurunya, karena sakit saat ujian. Jadi, ia tak mau membuat teman-teman seperjuangannya (saat pulang bersama) menunggu lama. Akhirnya, ia pulang sendirian. Yang tadinya berjalan, sekarang terpaksa harus naik angkot._

 _Tenten menunggu di pangkalan angkot yang bersangkutan. Cuaca sangat panas. Peluh Tenten sedikit bercucuran, karena udara panas saat ia berjalan dari sekolah menuju pangkalan. Untungnya, tak sampai sepuluh menit, angkot jurusan ke rumahnya tiba._

 _Bruuum._

 _Sebelum angkot itu berada tepat di depannya, ia melirik dari sisi samping, apakah penuh atau tidak. Ia tidak mau malu, jika sudah diberhentikan, ternyata penuh. Eh, nggak jadi naik, deh._

 _Setelah dipastikan tidak penuh, ia menjulurkan telunjuknya. Angkot berhenti perlahan. Dilihatnya tampang sang supir. Sepertinya masih 30an tahun. Wajahnya juga, sepertinya baik. Bukan seperti tampang supir yang suka ugal-ugalan._

 _Tenten naik dengan sigap. Ada lima penumpang di dalamnya. Tiga perempuan, dua laki-laki. Perjalanan ke rumahnya memakan waktu 10 menit. Karena terlalu lelah akibat cuaca panas, Tenten putuskan untuk diam saja selama di angkot. Ia bersandar di sisi kendaraan umum itu. Sesekali juga meneguk air dari botol minumannya._

 _Beberapa penumpang sudah naik dan turun di beberapa tempat. Tibalah saatnya Tenten akan turun. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Lalu..._

" _Pinggir, Pak!" seru Tenten._

 _Angkot berhenti. Tenten turun perlahan, takut oleng karena tasnya yang berat._

 _Tenten mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas dari sakunya, kemudian memberinya pada supir dari sisi pintu sebelah kiri._

 _Sang supir memilih-milih uang yang diambil dari sakunya, karena uang Tenten berlebih. Tenten menunggu beberapa detik, dan menerima kembalian koin perak, sebesar lima ryo._

 _Tenten terkejut. Ia menatap koin itu dengan sangat bingung. "Pak, ini... 5 ryo?" tanyanya, tak terima._

 _"Iya, Dik," jawab supir itu sambil menggaruk kepala. "Kapan-kapan lagi, ya." katanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas, lalu pergi._

 _Tenten menatap kepergian angkot itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. "... Haaah...?"_

 _Angkot menghilang dari pandangan. Tenten masuk ke gang rumahnya, kali ini dengan perasaan yang lebih jelas, yakni bingung, kecewa, dan kesal._

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Apa yang bermasalah pada ceritamu?" tanya Lee, masih belum menangkap cerita Tenten.

Tenten ingat, tidak memberitahu jumlah uang yang diberinya. "Aku kasih 50 ryo!"

Mereka berhenti sebentar. "WHAAAT? !" Semuanya, minus Tenten, terkejut setengah hidup.

Naruto melanjutkan berjalan duluan. "Padahal, rumah Tenten sangat dekat, —ttebayo!" serunya, ikut tak terima.

"Kau naik dari mana?" tanya Kiba, memastikan.

Tenten menjawab, "Dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, yang di belakang sekolah itu, lho."

"Sou ka. Harusnya memang dekat," sahut Naruto lagi. "Lain kali, kalau ditanya, bilang saja kau naik dari Pasar Konoha, —ttebayo."

"Ehm..." Tenten memasang pose berpikir. "Iya juga, sih. Tapi, sepertinya biayanya akan tetap 30 ryo. Kalau rumah kalian, 'kan, memang jauh. Dari sekolah sampai komplek Kantor Hokage saja memakan setengah jam." celoteh Tenten, mengingat arah rumah Kiba, Lee, dan Naruto yang memang jauh.

"Huaah. Terserahmu, deh, Tenten." Kiba menyerah.

Naruto mengingat sesuatu. "Betewe, kau berhenti di depan Kedai Ramen Teuchi-jiisan, 'kan?"

"Ya!" balas Tenten semangat. "Kapan-kapan aku traktir kalian. Buat rencananya dari sekarang, yaa."

"Siip!"

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Yoo, drabble lagi! 8'D Bisa ditebak, kisah Tenten merupakan pengalaman juga, yang diadaptasi dengan berbagai cara *halah***

 **Ada gitu angkot di Konoha?** **Bilang ke supirnya "Pak", tiba-tiba bilang ke tukang jual ramen "Teuchi-jiisan"?** **Absurd banget cerita ini -_-a**

 **Maaf, pendek. Sesuai dengan rate-nya,** _ **Kids**_ **, saya rasa sudah bisa dimuat di Bobo~** ***kepedean*** ***joget nggak jelas* *ambisius jadi pengurus 'tulisan' di majalah Bobo***

 **Yasud, nggak usah pake curhat. Mind to review? XD**


End file.
